


The Homeless Network

by TheArtificialHero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bartender!Eren, Cruel!Erwin, Drug Addiction, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Levi/Erwin Smith, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overdosing, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rehabilitation, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Therapist!Hanji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialHero/pseuds/TheArtificialHero
Summary: Levi had lost everything; his family, his home, his job and his friends – turning to drugs and alcohol just to forget all of the pain he felt inside. Once being quite the success story, he was an ever so popular workaholic who fell off the rails after an unfortunate event that rendered him an orphan. A lonely broken heart is something which could only be forgotten under the influence of whatever drug he could lay his hands on.After spending all of his savings and being too unstable to obtain more, Levi is forced to live on the streets due to being evicted from his home, degraded to begging for food, shelter and money, just to get a fix. But what happens when a certain bright eyed boy finds him close to death in an alleyway? Will he be the saviour to this broken man?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is on hiatus. I loved this AU but motivation and inspiration have gone. Though it is liked that eventually I will just discontinue it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible Trigger Warnings:
> 
> -Mention of Death/Wanting to die  
> -Use of drugs (misuse)  
> -Stranger Danger  
> -Sexual Assault  
> -Abuse/Violence & Blood

_Silence._ No sound to be heard, excluding the muffled pounding of my rapid heartbeat. Reality is far from my reach just like it had always been and just like it always _would_ be; too drugged up to stay alert and too awake to rest and although my last hit was wearing off slowly, some of the euphoria still remained.  
  
I could feel the colours of the world around me, swirling into a beautiful contrast of a deep red and a soft cream, causing a conflict of emotions to swim through my body; the soothing calm from the light yellow and the passionate rage from the blood red are forcing my mind to spin. However I can’t see the colours with my eyes, for now, _all I see is black._  
  
The silence is almost deafening and a nauseated feeling sits at the pit of my stomach, challenging my paralysed state to a game of chance; would I throw up here or would I simply slip deeper into the effects of the opium that I had smoked earlier? There was no telling which the right answer was, though the weight of my body locked me in place as my limbs had grown heavier the longer I stayed still.  
  
_“...I can’t see you anymore... I need you to leave...”_  
  
Segments of a broken sentence cut through the silence, but I couldn’t respond. How long had it been since I last moved? How long had it been since I last spoke? My throat feels raw, my mouth, dry and my eyes are closed far too tight to see, though I know who the voice belongs to despite being unable to look at his face, I know he is disappointed with me.  
  
I’m dehydrated and I vaguely recall drinking a bottle of whiskey, but that was hours ago, right? It had to be, but I can’t remember. It adds to the paralysis, the reason behind why I am stuck here in the silence, the mind-numbing silence that sickens me, contradictory to the blissful peace it once brought long ago.  
  
The temperature of the room suddenly dropped as my fingers twitched in an attempt to feel around, it didn’t take too long to realise that a bucket of cold ice water had been thrown over me and I shivered, feeling the blossoming of a headache that signalled my imminent comedown.  
  
My eyes opened reluctantly, blinking into the brightness of the room that rendered me temporarily blind. A face came into view and my mind took a second or two to register the identity of the blond looming over me, Erwin Smith, the only one who stuck around long enough to be considered a friend; I had been staying together with him after losing my own home to the debt collectors, but I cannot remember how long I have been here, my days all seem to blur together into one.  
  
“What the fuck, Smith?” I spat maliciously, ignoring the pain I felt from speaking while glaring into those icy blue eyes that shared a mix of anger and concern as I shook the chilled water from my hands, I was in a state of shock after being pulled from my high and back into reality, it was not something I wanted.  
  
“I want you out of here, Levi.” The cruel words shot through me like a thousand shards of glass being fired all at once, and I could tell by Erwin’s tone that he was trying not to get upset with himself for his decision. He was giving up on me just as everyone else did and I almost couldn’t believe it after he had promised to stay by my side, I knew it was only a matter of time before he grew sick of my addictions though, and he already knew he couldn’t save me, I was a lost cause.  
  
“Where will I go?” I whispered almost inaudibly, pressing my face into my palms in an attempt to cure the ache that had settled between my temples. My body gradually returned to the lightness that I was familiar with and it allowed me to shift into an upright position little by little, leaning myself against the backrest as my legs dangled off the edge of the couch that I was situated on and onto the floor.  
  
“I don’t care anymore. I can’t do this, Levi. I refuse to watch you waste away and kill yourself like this. I will sit here and act like nothing is wrong no longer. You need help, but you never take it, if you don’t want my help then there is nothing left for you here.” He was yelling now, but I could hear sadness in place of the anger in his voice, evidently betraying his cold exterior.  
  
My mind immediately drifted elsewhere; knowing I would soon be back on the streets, instead of somewhere warm and familiar, made me crave the one thing that always made it better, the thing that made this life more bearable. I needed my fix to get by, I was an addict who had fallen too far and it had probably been months since I was last sober.  
  
“You’re not even listening to me, are you? You never listened to begin with, but now, you’ve only gotten worse. I refuse to play a part of your silly little game, I want you to leave.” He sighed as if defeated by something and I felt him gently place an object beside me after he had spoke. I peered through the gaps in my fingers to observe the item to discover that it was my bag; filled with a few belongings that I had taken from my home before I was evicted, such as spare clothes, loose change and of course, my hidden stash of powder.  
  
“You plan on making me go outside in wet clothes? That’s harsh even for you, eyebrows.” I mumbled quietly after moving my hands away from my face and grabbing a hold of my bag, pulling it onto my lap as I dug through the contents in search of something dry that I could slip into before Erwin literally kicked me out.  
  
“Of course not! Just hurry up and leave, I have to go to work now, so post your key through the door when you lock up. You can come back to me once you’re finally clean.” Erwin shook his head before he walked away and disappeared out of the front door of his apartment. And I sat there for a moment or two, taking in the fact that I had lost someone else, something which I still hadn’t come to terms with despite it being a regular occurrence.  
  
_This existence really is unbearable._  
  
After pushing myself lazily off the couch and on to my feet with my bag in hand, I shuffled my way across the floor in the direction of the bathroom, grimacing at the reflection that stared me down upon entering. My lips had chapped and faded, almost matching that of my alabaster skin that covered my thin pallid face and the bags under my eyes had darkened to obsidian, I looked awful and felt even worse. But that would soon be fixed.  
  
I placed my backpack on top of the toilet and knelt down in front of it as I zipped open the inside compartment, where I knew my bagged powder had been hidden from Erwin. After pulling the small grip-sealed bag out along with an expired credit card and an already cut-up straw, I pushed my backpack onto the floor and licked my torn lips with greedy anticipation.  
  
Tapping a calloused finger against the small bag, I allowed some of the powder to fall against the wooden lid of the toilet before resealing it and discarding the remains back into my bag impatiently, now it was time for a little preparation work before I could enjoy my little treat; gently crushing and separating the small amount of powder with the card, ordering it into neat piles before straightening them up into two thick white lines, licking the cards powdered edge and shivering slightly at the sour taste it left on my tongue, this was exactly what I needed.  
  
I bit down on my lip as if to prevent me from breathing on my perfect set up before taking a hold of the straw, positioning it just inches away from my nostril while the other hand blocked the airway to the other, allowing my head to hover over the lines and inhaling sharply through my nose as the powder was sucked up through the straw and into my system.  
  
I swallowed hard as I tilted my head back, loving every second of the repulsive flavour that trickled down my throat, quickly relieving my body from its kneeling position and standing up to check my reflection once again. I still needed to rid myself of the damp clothes that were now beginning to stick to my thin frame and decided to carefully change, blinking over to the last remaining line every now and again, I still wanted more. I still _needed_ more.   
  
The buzz had kicked in after the second hit and I had changed into some dry clothes before leaving Erwin’s house, not bothering to clean up after myself and pushing the key he had gave me through the door as I left without looking back. He gave up on me and I wouldn’t go back to him; that was a promise I had made to myself. I left the apartment building without any regrets, sniffing desperately for the rest of the coke to get into my system and allowing the cold December air to burn my lungs with every breath I took.  
  
\------------  
  
Two days had passed. I was beyond cold, shivering in what little clothing I was wearing and wandering the empty streets at night, carelessly snorting coke from the bag; I was passed caring about how much I was taking at a time, the drug kept me alert and warmer for periods of time but I was running dangerously low on the substance and the hunger pains kicked in whenever the comedown settled.  
  
It seemed like it was a weekend, although, I would never really know what day or time it was due to my constant high, the world seemed to speed up and blur around me and the people that passed me, didn’t even give me a second glance. I am an addict, nothing but the scum of the earth, homeless and alone, certain to die... something which was inevitable and honestly, my aim.  
  
The sky had darkened at some point, signalling that evening had fallen and the street lamps all lit up, illuminating the gentle flutter of the snowflakes as they danced beautifully down to the ground, freezing me to the bone with every flake that landed upon my skin. I continued to walk on, desperately trying to stay warm in the below zero temperature, that was until an unfamiliar warmish glow caught my attention.  
  
The neon pink sign that lit up the opening of an alleyway practically pulled me towards it, I already knew it was a bar of sorts, what else could be open this late into the evening after all. I fumbled around in my pockets in search of any remaining money I had; my frozen fingers making it harder to push deeper into them to collect the chilled metal from the bottom of my jeans, but I was determined to at least buy myself one last drink to quench my thirst, even if it was only slightly and a temporary release.  
  
After counting up what little money I had, I pushed my way into the building where I was instantly grateful for the change in temperature, it was far warmer in here than it was outside; it was rather small inside and filled with only a few patrons that dotted themselves around the room, all seeming to be avoiding the seating booths around the entrance. I strode up to the bar without noticing someone watching my every move, pushing my backpack off my shoulders and bending to look inside for more loose change that I knew I had, and with the extra money, I was hoping for more than one drink.  
  
“Welcome to The Armoured Titan! What can I get for you tonight?” An unfamiliar voice sounded from across the bar and I stood slowly, straightening myself up as I looked to the owner of said voice; a slightly tanned brunet, with the brightest smile I had ever seen, stood facing me and I was almost high enough to say something stupid like _‘I’d like a glass of whiskey with a side order of you please’_.  
  
“Double Jack and coke, please.” I spoke hoarsely, ignoring my previous thought and attempted to clear my throat with no luck, I was parched and that much was clear but the younger male simply continued smile as if he hadn’t noticed at all and nodded politely in acknowledgement, moving away from the register to fix my drink.  
  
When he asked for my money, I was instantly captivated by the beauty of his eyes; the way they sparkled in the light and showed his every emotion, they caught me off guard, but the one thing that I noticed, the one thing that had drawn me into them, was that they closely resembled a beach setting, hints of burning golden sand contrasting with the lush blue-green of the ocean, the sight was simply breathtaking and I had to remind myself to breathe again.  
  
“Um, sir? Your drink...” The male spoke again, pulling me from my daydreams about being alone on a sunny beach on a hot day in summer and I blinked up at him, not failing to notice the faint blush that dusted his cheeks and the nervous way he scratched at his chin that I would have found endearing if my mind wasn’t occupied. I handed the money over and he counted it with that blinding smile still remaining on his face before speaking again, “Thank you very much; I hope you enjoy your evening.”  
  
I had downed the drink in almost an instant, needing the fluid to relieve me from the dryness of my throat and promptly headed to the bathroom for my next hit, _‘This could be the last one.’_ I thought to myself as I hid away in a cubicle, inhaling a clump out of the small bag, almost just as fast as I had pulled the damn thing out, my mouth was numb and my jaw was twisting already, it was more than likely that someone would notice pretty soon since I probably looked worse than I had two days ago, but I couldn’t care. I was high and that’s all I needed, although, now the bag was almost empty and I would have just about enough to maybe get me through the night, but then I would need more and I had no money for more.  
  
After sorting myself out in the bathroom, I exited into the main area once again where I noticed a tall dark haired male had taken my place, sitting directly in front of the bar upon one of the barstools to the left of the register. He seemed to be talking to the rather attractive bartender from earlier, although the younger didn’t seem to care much for the subject; however I couldn’t hear their conversation over the sound of the jukebox, which was playing some old Billy Joel song that I couldn’t recognise.  
  
The tall raven-haired man glanced my way and grinned as I headed towards the bar, making the decision that this one final drink would have to last me until the place closed, I hoped that I could manage to stay here for as long as possible so that I wouldn’t have to walk around the city in the freezing weather. Although it would be unavoidable in the end anyway.  
  
“Hello again, sir! What can I get you?” The brunet spoke cheerlessly and the smile on his face was far less bright than before, his eyes shifted from where I was standing and up to the taller male by my side before returning back to me and I couldn’t help but think that something was wrong.  
  
I ordered my drink and paid for it with the last of my money, deciding that it was probably a good idea to sit upon one of the barstools to my right in order to keep an eye on the shifty looking ravenette. The bartender inattentively wiped down the bar trying to avoid eye contact with the taller who seemed to watch the boy with a hungry gleam in his eyes, just what was up with this creep?  
  
\------------  
  
The younger male had served a few other patrons over the duration of the night and I had been keeping a close eye on the man who’s name I had yet to learn, I hadn’t realised until our eyes met that he had also been watching me closely and the feeling that caused a shiver to run down my spine was that of familiarity; he was the one who had been watching me when I entered the bar and upon that recognition, I averted my own gaze from his.  
  
“Drink for you sir.” The oceanic-eyed male nodded as he placed down a glass of black liquid, which I presumed to be Jack and Coke, he had left it just inches away from my hand which was already craning the half-finished one that I had previously purchased and I was left puzzled, looking up to make eye contact with the boy; who looked rather uncomfortable standing there, avoiding my eyes as he stared at something on the wall to my right.  
  
“I didn’t order this.” I stated bluntly, swallowing on the lump of panic that stuck in my throat, I didn’t have the money to pay for another drink and that was the reason I had been taking the smallest of mouthfuls of the cold liquor in the first place.  
  
The bartender simply shook his head and offered a small smile as he spoke, “Nile, the man over there, he bought it for you.” He gestured to where the shifty looking male was seated and my eyes followed, the man in question was sipping at a bottle of beer with the same grin from earlier plastered upon his face, looking as if he was about to get up from his seat and run off somewhere.  
  
I finally nodded in acknowledgement and returned my gaze to the two drinks in front of me. ‘ _Can I really take this? ... It would be a waste not to after all_ ’, I supposed as I lifted the glass and gulped down the remains of my half finished beverage, pushing the glass away from my reach after placing it down and replaced it with the next, drinking more of the cool liquid until it was just less than half empty.  
  
“I like a man who can drink.” A man’s gruff voice sounded from beside me as they laughed, the sound of his footsteps growing ever so closer as he approached me. “Sorry for not introducing myself before I bought you a drink, but you looked like you needed one. I’m Nile, Nile Dok, nice to meet you.” The raven haired male spoke again and I looked up to meet his gaze, chewing the inside of my mouth to try and stop the obvious twisting it had no doubt been doing for a while.  
  
“Oh...Thanks for the drink I guess. I’m Levi.” I mumbled in a bored manner, trying to seem as uninterested as I possibly could, although the taller didn’t seem to care whether I was interested or not as he leaned casually against the bar top, pulling a pack of Marlboro Red out of his front pocket and checking its contents.  
  
“Not a problem at all Levi, you smoke?” He asked, tilting the pack in my direction as I looked at him, he smirked slightly as he pulled one of the white cylinders halfway out. “If you do, finish up your drink and meet me outside, I’ll buy you another once we come back.” I blinked slowly as my mind took in the other males words, turning to glance at the glass in my hand, the offer was simply too much to refuse and I was far too greedy to say no to the thought of an extra buzz of cigarette smoke and the free drinks that would follow.  
  
“Okay.” I replied far too quickly without giving it a second thought and brought the glass up to my lips; allowing the rich taste of the alcohol to invade my mouth until no more fell from its containment, swallowing it down harshly with a pleased sigh before pushing myself out of the stool, grabbing my bag and following the odd stranger out of the bar and into the cold winter air.  
  
We stood there for a moment or two simply watching as our breaths came out in clouds of smoke, contrasting against the darkness of the alleyway. It was far too silent, but thankfully it was quickly broken by the sound of snow crunching under heavy footsteps and I looked to Nile as he handed me a long white stick, one had already been placed between his thin lips without my noticing. I took it cautiously yet gratefully and watched as he lit his own cigarette up with a sharp intake, holding it in place with his teeth while he waited for me to do the same, and when I did, he lit up the end as I puffed the cigarette with desperation.  
  
“Thanks.” I mumbled through closed lips as I continued to smoke, staring down at the snow that blanketed the street in a dull white, trying to ignore my shivering body as best as I could. Oh how I hated this weather. The ravenette inched closer to me the longer we stayed still and it was almost a comforting feeling, with his body heat radiating against me as the proximity between us grew.  
  
I watched as the ash of my cigarette fell to the ground, admiring how the ember continued to burn momentarily before it could even reach its destination and I exhaled the smoke almost joyously. As Nile smoked away, he allowed his hand to snake around my slender waist, pulling me closer against him and surprisingly I didn’t mind but I knew that I would have cared more if I was sober; I didn’t have the energy or the strength I needed to push him away, he was so warm in comparison to me and I relished in the feeling while it lasted.  
  
The events that followed happened all too quickly and before I even knew it, his larger hands were pushing on my shoulders, pinning me into place with cigarettes forgotten as they dropped carelessly to the floor. My back was subsequently slammed into the wall by the force of his own body weight being pressed heavily against mine and it was evident that I had missed my chance to fight back and escape the much taller man whose sudden actions took me by surprise.  
  
Nile forced his wet lips against my own with only a small fit of reluctance on my part, turning my head to the side only to have it forced back into place by his now wandering hands, a wave of disgust came crashing down upon me as I came to the realisation of just what was about to occur. His free hand slid lower, tracing lightly around my abdomen before his fingers dipped below my waistline all while his tongue invaded my mouth, establishing dominance that I was much too weak to fight. I was helpless, losing my mind to the effects of the drugs that clouded my judgement, why had I accepted his offer when I knew all too well that he was a shady character to begin with?  
  
A slow blossom of rage sparked in my chest and my jaw snapped down, trapping the ravenette’s organ between my teeth, feeling a warm pooling of metallic liquid to spill over between our connected mouths. He let out a sound, though I couldn’t tell whether he was in pain or actually enjoying it or even a mix of the two, but I wasn’t finished. My arms that had went limp with the shock now balled into fists and begun swinging for the man, attempting feeble punches to his larger frame.  
  
But I was too weak...  
  
“You little shit.” He spat the blood from his mouth onto my face after somehow getting loose from my jaws grip, his loud voice trapped between the swelling red-tinted pink of his tongue as the expression on his face darkened. “You ungrateful prick; you’re nothing but a pathetic coke-head. Just look at you, snorting blow in the bathroom? Just goes to show how low someone can fall. Isn’t that right, _Levi Ackerman?_ ”  
  
I swallowed hard, I was certain I hadn’t told him my last name but of course he knew who I was, there wasn’t a single person that I had stumbled upon that hadn’t heard the name ‘ _Ackerman_ ’ at least once in their life. My identity was blown and Nile knew my secret. The man once known for his power and money, the workaholic who didn’t give people below him the time of day, the cruel and heartless man who hid away in his office night after night and day after day; that man was no more.  
  
“Poor infamous, Mr Ackerman.” Nile growled with a smirk, one large hand taking a tight hold on one of my wrists as he pinned it to the wall. “I always wondered what happened to you; you had a great life, a caring boyfriend, what was his name again? Oh yeah, Smith, right?” He smirked and I gulped audibly, how had he known about Erwin? That was one of my best kept secrets before all of _this_. He continued, “Then one day you just up and vanished, letting your business crumble and fall in your absence. I just want you to know, I never liked you. And now, you’ll get what has always been coming to you.”  
  
I froze. Wanting to fight back but not having the will to do so, his words shattered the rage I felt and replaced it with fear, I wanted to speak up and shout for someone to help me, but my mouth wouldn’t open and my voice wouldn’t make a sound; I was a fly caught in the spiders trap, and I was the one who willingly flew into it, driven by greed and greed alone.  
  
A fist collided with my cheekbone, then my jaw, then my brow. Repeatedly, over and over, pinning me in place with the burning sensation of which I could only assume was the pain I couldn’t feel, and when he paused if not just for a moment, he pushed me back, furthering our position down the darkened alleyway. I fell to the ground, spluttering for air as black leather boots connected with my stomach and then my groin, winding me as the red rivers streaming down my face dripped, marking the white snow beneath me and he didn’t stop there; stomping, kicking, punching, he did it all, and I deserved no less. The man I once was, he wasn’t here to protect me anymore, I was but a broken shell of a man, being reduced to a beaten drugged-up mess by a stranger who I would gladly forget with some encouragement from my usual habits.  
  
The only sounds that filled the silent night where that of Nile’s grunting, and I knew, I just knew that he was going to leave me like this, left for dead in the snow-covered alley and my last breaths would taste sour from the chemicals I had consumed, mixed with the sweet, refreshing chill of the snowflakes that entered my blood-coated orifices with each inhale of oxygen that I gasped so hastily for.  
  
My vision began to blur, my head spinning and I stilled long enough for him to stop. He muttered something inaudible under his breath before spitting on me once again and trudging off into the blizzard-like snowfall that I hadn’t notice grow heavier with time, until he turned the corner and disappeared into the night as if he were never there to begin with.  
  
I let out a pained groan, and I was almost grateful that he had walked away instead of actually going all the way, but something deep down inside of me felt disappointed. I lacked the courage to end my own life, so dying by the hands of another wouldn’t be so bad, it was something I craved more than the drugs I took to keep me going and I was almost tempted to muster my strength and run after him so that he would finish me off. I wouldn’t though. Despite my want to say goodbye to this cruel and unforgiving world, death was something I feared most.  
  
Drugs were my answer to everything. The escape I required to get by, a release like no other. This was no different. Pushing myself up with trembling arms, I crawled my way just to arms length of my bag, grabbing the one thing that would save me, the thing that would dull the pain further, and if I were lucky enough, the thing that would end my life. I emptied the bag within seconds, and propped myself up against a wall, allowing my arms to fall to my sides as I sniffed hard, tasting not only the foul powder but my blood that had spilled.  
  
My head grew heavier as the time passed, though I wasn’t sure how long it had been since I had sat here, now limp and unfeeling, I was numb and my vision had faltered further, eyes half-lidded as my consciousness depleted to the point where I could no longer myself awake. The last thing I saw before I drifted away into nothingness was a blurred figure, which was running frantically towards me and yelling in a language I no longer recognised, his wide viridian eyes filled with apprehension pooled with tears as they spilled from his eyes. I had wanted to reach out and tell him it was okay but it was too late...  
  
Silence... And all I could see was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it took me like 3-4 days to write this first chapter, mainly because I was distracted by other things... But also because I didn't really know where I was going with it... I hope it's at least a little bit good... I usually don't write in first person but I wanted to give it a shot anyway!
> 
> Thank you for those who gave it kudos, bookmarked it and commented on it, although it had no content, I'm actually really excited to see where this fic takes me and I hope that you'll all stick along for the ride!~
> 
> (If I have made any mistakes or you think I need to make an edit, please do not be afraid to let me know <3 I can't fix everything in my proof reading as I still miss some tiny little errors... I'm only human.)


End file.
